A New Start
by cathyis
Summary: 17 year old Lorelai and little Rory run off to Stars Hollow, where she meets Luke Danes and others. She has a fresh, new start, in a town she finally feels at home.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, how she craved for an apple right then. Lorelai Gilmore paced back and forth in the bathroom of her parents mansion. She brushed her hair out of her face. It had been a couple minutes, shouldn't it be done by now?

Her watch beeped. Lorelai took a deep breath and looked strip. It showed positive. She gulped and sat down on the edge of the tub. She was pregnant. _Pregnant._ The word rang through Lorelai's head.

She had been right. For a couple weeks now, she had been feeling sick in the mornings, and had been eating fruit for the first time since she was little. Even coffee made her feel queasy sometimes, and she had been addicted to it since she was about twelve. Then a friend had suggested she might be pregnant, but Lorelai had pushed it off, for the thought of her being pregnant was just… crazy. Yet here she was, holding the test, that proved her wrong.

When she got a grip of herself, thoughts became to pour into her mind. How was she going to deal with this? _She was pregnant._ And only sixteen. Sixteen, and expecting. And she had to tell the father, Christopher Hayden, her friends, and her parents. 

Lorelai felt tears come to her eyes, and quickly she wiped them away. Her parents. Oh god, _how_ was she going to tell them? They wouldn't take this well. All their plans for her, thrown away. She was supposed to have graduated high school, gone to Yale, and married rich. But all that had changed, once the strip had turned pink.

_ "I've got to pull myself together,'_ thought Lorelai, _"for my own sake, and…__**it's**__. It can't have a crazy mom, now can it?'_ She smiled lightly to herself, dried her eyes. Lorelai's stomach growled, and Lorelai looked down at her growing tummy. She laughed to herself. "Looks like baby's hungry," she said, thinking aloud. Lorelai stood up and threw out the test, making sure no one could see. She knew she probably burn it if she didn't want her mother, Emily Gilmore to find it. But, of course, she didn't and went downstairs to get some fruit.

She went back upstairs and laid down on her bed, thinking.

_ 'Tomorrow, first thing, schedule a doctor's appointment. Second, tell Chris. After that, wing it.'_ Lorelai planned what she would do in her head, and then turned on the television. But she couldn't concentrate on the show. Of course she couldn't! Not long ago she had found out she was now breathing for two.

Lorelai walked over to her dresser and pulled out an empty notebook. She grabbed a pen too and went back to her bed. She flipped open to the first page, clicked her pen and began to write.

_April 5__th__ 1984  
I took a pregnancy test. Came out positive. Haven't told anyone. I'm too scared. What will Chris say? And my parents? I'm doomed to death if I live __**here**__ any longer. But I can't leave yet. I'll wait till 'it' is born._

Also, pregnancy is making me healthier. All I want it fruit! At least coffee is that bad sometimes. I hope 'it' likes coffee. I hope 'it' is like me. 

**A/N Okay there is the first part. I hope you guys like it! I'm either getting the first chapter up tonight or tomorrow, hopefully. PLEASE review. I'll review back. )**


	2. Meeting

**A/N Sorry for shortness in advance! I"ll be making them longer, hopefully. )**

__

December 1985 Star Hollows Luke's Diner

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

Twenty-year old Luke Danes was handling three plates full of food. It was an extremely busy lunch day. The place was packed. It had been like this since he had started the diner, two years ago. It had been his dad's hardware store, and when he had died when Luke was seventeen, he left the store to him. He finished high school and changed it to a diner when he was eighteen.

"Luke!"

"Over here!"

Luke handed out the plates and looked around. So many orders to take! He really had to get some help. He took the note pad out from the front pocket in his flannel shirt.

"Hold on, hold on," he muttered. Luke walked right by the door and started taking a order, when a girl he didn't recognize barged through.

"Whoa!" cried Luke, jumping back from the door. "You almost killed me with the door!" Luke went back to taking a customers order, when she interrupted him.

"Hey, you own this place?" She asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," he said glancing over at her.

"So you must be Luke, cause it's called Luke's. Can I have some coffee? I need it _desperately_!" The girl looked right into his eyes and for some reason Luke felt himself blush.

"Wait your turn. I'll get to you." Luke told her, before walking but over to the counter. His mind raced, thinking about the annoying pretty girl. She looked about his age, didn't she? Luke turned to look around the diner, but didn't see her, and it wasn't until he turned right around to find her in his face.

"- And so I was wandering around this little town, looking for _somewhere_ to get a job, but where? So you know any places? And can I have coffee now? I only had two cups yesterday, and none today, so I really gotta have some and soon!" Luke looked her like she was insane. He had never heard anyone talk so much and so fast.

"Umm, were you talking all this time?" Luke asked her. The girl nodded. "Okay, well I didn't hear a thing."

"Why are you men _so_ self-centered? It's always about you! Oh well," she said, shrugging, "I was just going on about my parents, and I doubt you want to hear about them, and coming here with Rory, who you'll probably meet, that is if you have good coffee, or give eventually _give_ me coffee!"

_'Rory,'_ thought Luke, _'probably a boyfriend of hers.'_ Luke grabbed the coffee pot and some plates with food and looked at her again. Without saying anything he went pass her. She followed.

"So do you even _serve_ customers? Or is it cause I'm new. You got this whole thing going on, freeze out the noobies, you know?" She pointed at the coffee pot in Luke's hand. "And it's right there! You really couldn't just pour me a cup?"

Luke turned around and looked at her. "Your annoying you know that?" She giggled in response. "Okay go sit down, and shut up, and I'll get to you after I serve the customers that were here first, got it?" The girl wandered over to the counter and sat down, facing him. She watched him for a moment, then spoke:

"What's your birthday?" She asked simply, as if it was her business.

"Why?" Luke asked her directly.

"Come on, burger boy, tell me."

"No."

"I'll keep talking," she said, trying to make a bargain.

"As if you'll actually shut up," he snorted.

"Come on! I need coffee, and Rory's waiting. I had to leave her with Miss. Patty, or I think that's her name. Well, I told her I'd be _quick_, but obviously I can't cause your holding the coffee hostage from me! So tell me your birthday or give me the good stuff."

Luke went behind the counter and looked at her. "_Fine_," he told her, "November 9th, happy?" She smiled and went got a newspaper. Luke watched her open up it up to the horoscope. The girl looked up at him.

"Can I borrow your pen for a second?" Luke didn't questioned her why, just handed her the pen he took orders with. He continued to watch her scribble something down, then tear a small section out and handed it to him, with his pen. On the paper was the Scorpio horoscope, and at the bottom she had added something. It read:

_You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away."_ Luke looked up at her, and she was grinning. Luke gave a small smile and turned around. He grabbed the coffee pot and turned to her. Luke poured her coffee and pushed it across the counter to her. She took it happily and took a long sip.

"Oh, my god," she said, slowly. "That is the best coffee ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luke chuckled lightly and held up the horoscope.

"Thanks for the horoscope," he said. She grabbed her purse and got up, drinking her coffee. The girl paused to point at the horoscope, saying:

"Hold on to that horoscope, put it in your wallet, carry it around with you." She smiled at him, before continuing. "One day it will bring you luck!" She waved and turned around to head for the door. Before leaving she turned and added, "Great coffee, I'll definitely be back."

"Good to meet you," Luke called from behind the counter.

"You didn't," the girl said, "I'm Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore." With one last smile, and a sip of her coffee, Luke watched Lorelai slip out the door. He watched her walk towards Miss. Patty.

He replayed parts of their conversation in her head. She was new in town. And what was that about leaving Rory at Miss. Patty's? And was Rory a boy or girl? Why didn't he listen to her babble more? Luke looked down out the horoscope. He reread it over and over again. There was something out this girl, that made he thinking about her more then he probably should. He barely knew her.

Luke ignored the thoughts, and pulled out his wallet. He slipped the horoscope in, and then got back to business.

* * *

**A/N Okay there it is! Recognize it? It's how they met, you know how Luke told her in Written in the Stars? Well I used that, expect expanded it. Sorry for the shortness, I just wanted this chapter to be just them meeting. Next, Lorelai's getting a job ) Reviews, _please_? I'll read + review your stories! Come on, you know you want to review! And please give your ideas on what should happen in the future, I'm still planning it out. )**


	3. Mia

**YES, I know, it's been forever! I didn't have time, and my Dziadzia got sick. (Grandpa, polish. Said as Ja-Ja) But here it is! I'm sorry! Hope you like it though!**

Lorelai walked into Miss. Patty's school of dance, sipping her coffee. Miss. Patty was sitting down playing with baby Rory.

"Hey again!" Lorelai greeted. She walked over to them and kneeled down beside her daughter. She kissed her on the cheek, and Rory giggled in response.

"How's my angel?" Lorelai whispered to her daughter.

"Oh, hi Lorelai, that's you name, right?" Lorelai smiled and nodded in response, tucking Rory's short hair behind her eyes.

"Thanks, again for watching her." She glanced up at Miss. Patty. "Just had to get my coffee fix." She held up the coffee, and took a long sip of coffee. Miss. Patty was watching her as she drank.

"So you met Luke?" She asked, casually, looking at Rory.

"Yeah," Lorelai replied.

"Oh, … handsome, isn't he?" Lorelai blushed, which surprised herself, and glanced down at the floor quickly.

"Umm, really… I didn't really notice…" She said, even though it was a complete lie. Miss. Patty giggled to herself, thinking of how Lorelai and Luke would be a good-looking couple.

"He's kind of the town loner, isn't the most talkative person, that's for sure." Lorelai listened to Miss. Patty talking, as she thought of Luke. So that's why he was grumpy. _'I wonder if he dates a lot, or is seeing anyone…'_

"And his whole life is that diner, never dates really." Miss. Patty said, like she was reading her mind. Lorelai looked up at her, sitting in a chair.

"Well, I better get going. Do you know where the Independence Inn is? I was hoping to board and get a job there. Because I really need a job. Can't afford a house yet, that's for sure."

"Oh! Well go talk to Mia! She owns the inn and is the nicest lady. She'll help out a pretty girl like you." Lorelai smiled at Miss. Patty. Already people seemed to be nice in this town. She buckled up Rory in her carrier and picked her up.

"Well, thank you so much for watching little Rory. And for telling me about Mia. I'll be heading over there now!" Miss Patty stood up and smiled at the Gilmore girls.

"Anytime, darling," She let Rory play with her fingers for a moment, before glancing back at Lorelai. "She's just the sweetest thing. Bring her by anytime, really."

"Well, thanks again. Where's the inn, by the way?" Lorelai asked. Miss. Patty got up and walked over to the door. She pointed down the street.

"Down there. Turn left, you'll see it." Miss Patty waved at Lorelai and baby Rory as they walked over to Lorelai's car. It had been a present from her parents, just before they had found out she was pregnant. Lorelai pulled Rory's coat up to her neck, to keep her warm. Then she opened the door and put the car seat in.

When she has gotten in herself, she waited a moment, watching Luke in the diner. Strangely, she felt like she had connected with him. Like somehow they would help each other out, or mean something to each other in the future. He was cute, in a geeky way. She could tell he didn't put effort into his looks, and that's why he was cute. Lorelai smiled to herself, then turned to Rory.

"I've been here 20 minutes babe, and I've already got myself a crush." She paused, like Rory was going to reply. Lorelai turned the key, and buckled her seatbelt. "Come on kid, let's go me a job."

Lorelai walked into the Independence Inn, and looked around. The walls were covered by royal blue wallpaper, with tiny detailed designs on it. Beneath her, the wood floor creaked with every couple steps, and there was a fireplace on one side. Deep chestnut chairs, with similar patterns to the wall, were crowded around it. Magazines and books lay on the tables in between. On the other side, was a matching concierge desk. Lorelai walked over, carrying Rory in her carrier.

A ginger-haired lady was behind the desk, typing away at the computer, and answering the phone. Lorelai squinted to see her nametag as she came closer. _'Sandra'_ it read.

"Hi!" Lorelai said, interrupting Sandra's typing. She looked at Lorelai, smiled and held up a finger.

"One… second…" she said, still typing. "There," she stopped typing, and directed her attention to Lorelai.

"Hi," Lorelai said again, "I was wondering if I could speak to the manger, or owner. Someone who could get me a job." Lorelai flashed Sandra an _'I-want-to-work-here'_ smile. Sandra paused for a moment, thinking.

"I think Mia's in… Follow me," Sandra told her, and walked out behind the desk and into a back room. Lorelai rushed to catch up with her. "Mia's the owner, she'd be the one to talk to…" Sandra stopped abruptly at a door, and knocked.

"Come on in," said a gentle voice. Sandra opened the door for Lorelai, and gave her a last smile, before leaving. Lorelai pushed the door open farther and walked in. A lady about forty with hair so blonde it looked like it could be white was sitting at her desk, looking over some papers. She smiled at Lorelai, then saw Rory and stood up to properly greet them. 

"Hello there, I'm Mia." She extended a hand, and Lorelai shook it.

"Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai replied. She held up the carrier with Rory in it. "And this babe is Rory Gilmore. Actually it's Lorelai Gilmore, I named her after myself." 

"Pleasure to meet you Lorelai, and Lorelai the second." She reached out and played with Rory's for a moment.

"Third! Actually…" Lorelai gave a nervous laugh. _'Way to start an interview, Gilmore,'_ she thought. "My, umm, grandmother was the first."

"How old is she?" Mia walked back behind her desk, and Lorelai sat down in the extra one in front of Mia. She glanced down at Rory for a moment, before answering.

"Just turned one last week." Lorelai paused, waiting for Mia to speak. But she didn't say a thing. Lorelai guessed she was waiting for her to say why she was here in the first place. "I came here looking for a job. Any job. One that I could watch Rory would be better, but really, anything. I don't have family here, in town. Actually, family is _the_ reason I _am_ here. So I would like to board, too, if that's possible. The cheapest thing. I don't even have to stay in a guest room! Just something that I could make a small home of… please." She added desperately. Mia just smiled softly at her, thinking.

"If you were my daughter, I would have wanted someone to take you in. And I can't let you leave with that baby, not knowing if you'll have a proper place to stay." Lorelai breathed out a sigh of relief. "And I need a maid."

"Thank you, _thank you so much!_ I can start today. Where should I put everything? I have to put Rory down." Mia stood up and went to the window. Lorelai got up and walked over to where she was.

"There's an old potting shed down that path. There's a small bathroom, you can have unused bed. Do you have a crib?"

"Yes, I have pretty much everything for Rory. I'll need to get some stuff to make it more like a home though. Sheets, a dresser, carpet…" Lorelai started to list off the things that she would need to buy, before Mia cut her off.

"No, no!" Mia said, interrupting her. "I'll take care of that. I'll get some free staff right now to move things in. You just take care of that baby, and go talk to Sandra about your job."

"I can start today," Lorelai offered. But Mia waved her off.

"You can start tomorrow," Mia decided.

"But…"

"Tomorrow." Lorelai smiled gratefully at her, before she went and picked up the carrier.

"I'll go to talk to Sandra then…" She pointed to the door, to show she was going to go.

"You go, don't worry about anything. I'll get you when we need to unload the crib and your things." Lorelai gave her one last smile, before heading out the door.

When Lorelai entered the potting shed around 7pm, she was amazed. There was a double bed, ready to sleep in and looking comfy, a big soft carpet under her feet, Rory's crib and things in one corner. Mia had provided a small changing table too. An old wooden dresser against the wall and there was light on the wall. On the ceiling was fan light, for hot days in the summer, but now, it the winter, the room was well heated. The walls were decorated by tiny pink rosebuds, with vines connecting them. Lorelai set down Rory and went into the bathroom. It was a small blue bathroom, with a old tub/shower, toilet and a small sink. She turned the tap, but nothing came out.

_'I'll have to get that fixed, and soon,'_ she thought. Lorelai wandered back into the other room. She took room out, and changed her for bed. Then, she started to unpack clothes, and put them in the dresser. Lorelai decided tomorrow she was going to buy an inexpensive mini-fridge. She still had money, from pervious jobs and saving up. Usually her parents had bought her things.

Lorelai got ready for bed, and then took out a magazine and a empty notebook. She had started writing when she got pregnant, and that filled one notebook. The second was life after Rory was born, in her parents house. Now, she was going to start a new one, for it was a new chapter in her life. Her and Rory's chapter.

Lorelai clicked the end of her pen and began to write.

_Dec. 7__th__ 1985_

I finally did it. I moved out of the parent's death house. I drove for what seemed forever to Litchfield. But I made a wrong turn off, and headed towards a small town called Stars Hollow. I saw a sign for the Independence Inn, so I stopped and asked for directions. And, got the most amazing coffee! It was even better because the guy serving it was extremely cute. He goes by the name Luke Danes, and he runs a diner called Luke's. Got to go there again, try coffee again, and his food. Maybe flirt a little.

So after the encounter with Luke, I headed off to the Inn. I met the most generous woman, Mia. She gave me a job, and a place to stay. I'm currently writing from my new home, the potting shed. I have a double bed, a dresser and Rory's crib and changing table (from Mia) all in the main room. The other room is the washroom. It's small, with a sink that needs to be fixed and a tub/shower.

Already I like it in this town. The people are nice, and generous, and the coffee guy is cute. I have feeling I'll be seeing a lot of him. Tomorrow I start work as a maid, and then I have to go buy clock and mini-fridge. I don't want to bother Mia with anymore, she's given me so much already.

I have to go, Rory's up, meaning she's probably hungry or something.

Lorelai

** Okay, there's the chapter. Hope you liked it! REVIEW! Please! The review button is oh so lonely! I promise a chapter asap too:**


End file.
